


new beginnings

by fullmetalscully



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy Test, Family, Gen, Loss, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 Day 7: Change or New Beginnings or Farewell
Relationships: Izumi Curtis & Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Izumi Curtis/Sig Curtis
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [ waddiwasiwitch ](%E2%80%9Dwaddiwasiwitch.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for creating such a lovely event for us to celebrate the mothers of fma
> 
> i applied something here and made izumi and sig’s kid the same age as ed and al would have been if they’d survived childbirth. idk if this timeline is correct. i completely guessed and sorry if that’s incorrect but i couldn’t find anything to say otherwise. apologies if it’s wrong

“You feel bad, don’t you?”

Izumi shifted in her chair as she poked at her food. “Of course not,” she lied.

“Izumi.” Sig’s tone was controlled and even. It was a soft warning, though. It told her not to lie to him, and in the end, she knew she couldn’t.

“I went through a lot worse than that,” she replied, trying to ease her conscience and validate her methods of teaching.

“You were a lot older.”

It didn’t matter, she told herself. “If they want to become my students, they must persevere. Only then will I take them on.”

“Fair enough,” Sig agreed. “But you think of them as your own, don’t you? That’s why there’s guilt all over your face right now.”

She was caught off guard with that, although she wasn’t sure why. She shouldn’t be surprised that Sig could pinpoint her feelings as she arrived at the same conclusion. They’d been through so much together already that is was inevitable.

Izumi shifted again and didn’t reply.

Sig sighed but didn’t push it further. He was a man of few words, but brough them out when it mattered. More often than not, he was correct. Izumi just didn’t want to admit it, because despite her desire to make sure they were worthy, she _had_ sent two children to survive by themselves on a deserted island.

“I do,” she admitted in a whisper. “I don’t know why, and I can’t help it.”

Sig stared at her over his dinner. Nodding once, he went back to eating his food. As he chewed his dinner, his face became thoughtful. Izumi went back to pushing the food around on her plate. Her appetite was gone.

“You’re wondering what it would be like, what you would have done, if it had been our own child, aren’t you?”

Tears sprang to her eyes, which were promptly blinked away.

“You’re beating yourself up because those two boys are about the same age as our little one would have been now, aren’t you?”

“Stop. Please,” she begged.

“There’s nothing wrong with taking them in, Izumi,” he replied gently.

“I can’t replace our child,” she whispered. “I know that. I don’t want to.”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Sig replied gently. “I will always love our child. I wouldn’t hold taking in two apprentices against you. Whatever makes you happy, my love,” he smiled sadly.

Izumi took a deep breath and let it out in a rush.

“I can’t help but feel guilty.”

“That’s understandable, but do not fret. Take them in. Teach them so they’re prepared for the world. I can’t think of a better role model for them,” Sig smiled softly.

She nodded, spearing a carrot with her fork. Lifting it to her lips, she put it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

* * *

Izumi wasn’t sure what would face her as they sailed back to the island. She hoped they’d persevered and would have an answer to her question. She prayed they did. Despite her harsh entry requirements, she wanted them to succeed. A maternal instinct deep inside of her still felt guilty, however she knew this training would prepare them for the harshness of the world.

Two boys stood defiantly on the sand. Edward’s arms were crossed over his chest, nose lifting to air with a certainty that betrayed his surety. He’d found the answer. Alphonse stood in a similar stance, a determined smile on his face.

“We have your answer,” Edward called as they pulled up.

“Oh?” Izumi enquired as she lifted an eyebrow.

They’d changed on this island. There was a different air about them. Upon first meeting there was a desperation in the stature, in their eyes, as they sought her out for her teachings. Now, they were confident and sure. They knew what they wanted from their teachings.

Now they were on equal footing.

It was time to get to work.

The thought stirred excitement in her stomach. No other alchemist seeking an apprenticeship with her had succeeded. She couldn’t wait to get to work and unlock their full potential. Izumi was excited to see how far these boys would go in life. She thought it would be a very interesting journey indeed.


End file.
